Liar
by last instinct
Summary: Remus' parents tease him about Sirius and the two hold hands in the popcorn bowl. Fluffy. Rated M for implications at the end. SiriusRemus


"Remus, those trousers are much too tight."

"And for god's sake son, pull them up past your hips."

"Your t-shirt is too small for you."

"Must you show your stomach…? Aren't _girls_ supposed to disobey their parents to show their midriffs?"

"Dad, Mum –"

"Don't Dad me, Remus. What's with that eyeliner?"

"And, honey, take your hair out of that ridiculous ponytail."

"Mum, Dad!" Remus said loudly, spreading butter over his baked potato and looking evasive. "Sirius is coming over later – we're going to watch a movie on TV."

"Oh, I see," his mother said sweetly and teasingly, turning to his father, "Remus has a _date_."

"Mum," Remus whined, burying his face in his hands.

"Ooh, a date," his father said, nearly a giggle. The two of them loved embarrassing Remus, as so many parents did.

"Dad, cut it out, pleeeeease," he whined in the same voice that he used to coax Sirius into whatever activities he was pestering the other boy for. "Come on, you've teased me ever since we started going out last year," Remus, now in sixth year, said, exasperated. "You guys could give it a break once in a while."

His parents took on rather solemn expressions, which Remus took as fake. The two of them broke out into bouts of giggles, falling over themselves in laughter. He resumed a cross expression and continued eating while his parents ate between laughter.

-

After dinner was finished, his parents retreated to the living room, where they started up a fire. Remus made a pot of tea for them, making enough for an extra cup, should Sirius want one when he came. He got them all some 'calming spice' tea, but it did nothing for the young werewolf's nerves. As Remus heard the doorbell ring, he jumped and nearly overturned his mug on himself. Setting it on the table, he wiped his sweaty hands on his tightest jeans, reminding himself that it was just Sirius, just his friend and the most gorgeous man in the world.

He stepped over to the door, glanced at his parents and pulled it open.

"Hello darling," Sirius said, and with a flourish, pulled a small bouquet of roses from behind his back. Five red, two white; before Remus could take them, the taller boy pulled Remus into a kiss, pressing him against the open door.

A cough behind them broke the two apart. "Oh, hello Lupins," Sirius said with a charming grin. Meanwhile, Remus slipped the roses into an empty vase, filling it partway with water and placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch his parents sat on.

"I didn't know we were being chaperoned," Sirius said, still grinning.

"Oh, we aren't sure we're ready to leave you two alone." Remus rolled his eyes.

Behind them, Sirius slipped a hand into Remus' back pocket and they headed into the kitchen, the door swinging closed behind them. "What's up with the old folks?"

"My mum and dad are actually only –"

"Yeah, 34, I know. But why are they here?"

"They think it's cute," Remus said, putting a bag of popcorn into the microwave and slipping his hand into Sirius' back pocket as well. "You look great, love."

"Don't I always?"

"Of course."

-

About halfway through the movie, Remus reached into the bowl of popcorn only to feel Sirius' hand apparently waiting for his. He slid their buttery fingers together and entwined them; he caught Sirius' eye for a moment before his father's voice interrupted.

"Holding hands in the popcorn, boys?" Remus jumped up and sent the bowl skidding across the carpet and popcorn scattered everywhere. "Holy crap, dad."

-

"Hey, doll," Sirius said, breaking their kiss, "You got sound proofed walls?"

"Unfortunately not. I've been caught one too many times wanking to not know that."

"You horny boy – of course, I knew that already, didn't I?"

"It was just last week the last time I was caught – wasn't even making noise either. Mum thought I was asleep and barged right in. It totally killed the mood. Got it back up thinking of you, sweetheart." He clutched Sirius' collar and kissed him softly.

"Of course." Watching the record player as it played Queen's self titled album, he lifted Remus' arms and pulled his t-shirt off, black painted fingernails scratching against the smaller boy's skin lightly. Sirius kissed down his jaw and neck and sucked on the skin presumably just above his heart.

At that moment, the song _My Fairy King _came on. "How very appropriate," he murmured, smirking against the soft skin and unbuckling Remus' belt.

"Hold on, love," Remus' ears almost visibly perked and Sirius held the record players needle up. There was a soft knock on the door and Remus scrambled into his shirt; it went on inside out. "Come in." His dad stepped into the room and gave them a wry smile which Sirius returned innocently.

"Goodnight boys. Have fun."

"Night dad," Remus said, blushing.

"Back to business, lovely," Sirius said commandingly, "Lose the shirt."

Remus was pushed back onto the bed, his bare back against the cool sheets. Pulling his own shirt from his thin torso, he slid onto the bed, straddling Remus' chest as the fair-haired boy breathed hot air on his denim clad groin. Wet lips were pressed once again to his chest as Sirius slipped off of him, kissing down under his navel and sliding his jeans from his hips. Kissing up Remus' body once more, he came to his lips.

_I have sinned dear father_

_Father I have sinned_

_Try and help me father_

_Won't you let me in?_

_Liar_

After a fair bit of snogging, Sirius whispered, "I love you forever."

_Nobody believes me_

_Liar!_

"Maybe this isn't the most appropriate song for this moment."

Remus laughed softly.


End file.
